This is the time of your life
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: "Você pode fazer tudo o que você quiser, Harry". x HARRY POTTER/LUNA LOVEGOOD, para o amigo secreto Loony&Lion do fórum 6vparavocê x


**Sumário:** "Você pode fazer tudo o que você quiser, Harry".

**Harry Potter não me pertence. Mas com aquele final, eu nem queria!**

**Essa fanfic não foi betada, então perdoe os erros~**

**Essa fanfic faz parte do Amigo Secreto Loony&Lion, do fórum 6v.**

**Amigo secreto: **Abracadabra**. O que quer: **Luna ensinando algo importante ao Harry. Do jeito que ela sempre faz**. O que não quer: **Ginny vadia, Ginny vilã, Ginny qualquer coisa que não seja a verdadeira Ginny**.**

**

* * *

**

**This is the time of your life

* * *

**

_Outro momento decisivo  
Uma bifurcação cravada na estrada  
O tempo te agarra pelo pulso e  
Te mostra aonde ir  
Então, dê o seu melhor nesse teste e não  
Pergunte por que  
Essa não é uma pergunta,  
Mas sim uma lição que se aprende na hora certa_

Green Day, "Time of your life" (Tradução)

* * *

Foi no mínimo engraçado para Harry ouvir de McGonagall, na abertura do ano letivo – este que, por unanimidade de pais, alunos e professores, deveria ser refeito, pois a guerra influenciara demais nas aulas e no modo de se portar dos bruxos –, que a orientação vocacional seria refeita para todos os alunos do quinto, sexto e sétimo ano. Isso porque, devido à Guerra e à batalha travada na escola, os pensamentos poderiam ter sido modificados e os objetivos em vida também.

Por pura precaução, ela decidiu ressaltar.

E de fato os pensamentos foram modificados. Ron estava inclinado a ajudar George na _Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes_ antes de seguir carreira em alguma coisa, enquanto Hermione já se decidira em continuar lutando pelo direito de todas as criaturas mágicas, mas agora em um nível mais amplo, com o intuito de o projeto ao Ministério. Ginny decidira que iria ser jogadora de Quiddish, e Neville viraria professor de Herbologia.

Harry, entretanto, sentia-se diferente. Não estava indeciso – ainda gostaria de ser auror, como seus pais –, mas estava estranho. As palavras de McGonagall o levaram à uma linha de pensamento que ele não esperava ter: a ideia de que, agora, era realmente _possível_ ter uma carreira, ser o que _ele_ quisesse.

Era por essa razão que ele estava sentado em uma das enormes escadas de Hogwarts, olhando para o piso de pedra, pensando em como as coisas mudavam tão rápido. E por estar imerso em pensamentos tão complexos, ele não ouviu passos aproximando-se dele. E quando ouviu, a pessoa já estava virando o corredor em sua direção, sem dar tempo para que ele se escondesse por debaixo da capa de invisibilidade.

"Oh, Harry", a voz sempre calma de Luna ecoou pelo andar, e ele pôde suspirar aliviado. "Também estava esperando a hora certa para observar as fadas lunares?"

"As o quê?"

"Você sabe, Harry. As fadas lunares".

"Desculpe, nunca ouvi falar delas". E ele sabia que deveria ser mais uma das criaturas mágicas que não existiam, mas que os Lovegood acreditavam que era só uma questão de tempo para encontrá-las.

"Fadas lunares são fadas que só aparecem em alguns lugares do mundo, em algumas épocas da lua cheia. E elas têm um horário especial para aparecerem, por isso é tão difícil de vê-las", ela murmurou, sentando-se ao lado do amigo. "Papai disse que Hogwarts possui um terreno propício para elas".

"Ah..." E um sorriso amarelo. "Certo".

"Mas se você veio observá-las, desculpe, mas já perdemos o horário. Da próxima vez, tenho certeza de que conseguiremos vê-las!" Ela disse, sorrindo para ele de uma maneira alegre e controlada. "Bom, mas não é por isso que você está aqui, não é? Só soube das fadas lunares agora, então veio ver alguma outra coisa... Ou pensar em muitas outras coisas".

Os olhos azuis dela brilharam, esperando que ele tomasse seu tempo e falasse à ela de seus problemas. Harry ficou inclinado a não fazê-lo, porém logo suspirou, desistindo. Não tinha forças para lutar contra Luna. A simplicidade e honestidade dela eram armas imbatíveis contra qualquer defesa.

"McGonagall disse que teremos de refazer as entrevistas sobre profissões".

"Você está indeciso quanto ao que quer fazer?"

"Ahn... Não. Eu sempre quis ser auror, e esse pensamento não mudou".

"Entendi" Ela murmurou, olhando para frente por um momento, antes de lhe sorrir de novo e os azuis dos olhos dela voltarem a observar os verdes. "Eu quero ser pesquisadora e observadora de animais mágicos. E isso não mudou com a guerra".

Harry meneou a cabeça em concordância e o silêncio logo se instaurou entre os dois. Ele sabia o que isso queria dizer: Luna esperava que ele continuasse a dizer qual era seu problema.

"Foi estranho ouvir aquilo. Porque a declaração dela foi bem 'O que você quer fazer da vida', sabe? Nos últimos anos, o que eu fazia não era uma questão de _querer fazer_, era uma questão de _ter de fazer o que os outros queriam que eu fizesse_. Sempre tinha alguém para me dizer o que fazer, e agora eu tenho direito de escolher o que eu quero fazer. E é estranho ter essa liberdade toda".

Os olhos de Luna vagaram para o chão.

"E você quer ser auror, com essa liberdade que você ganhou agora?"

"Eu gostaria".

O olhar azul levantou-se mais uma vez, e ela estava séria por um momento.

"Harry, você percebeu que você só fala o que você _gostaria _de fazer?"

"Não entendi".

"Harry, você gostaria de ser auror, é o que você diz. Mas o certo não seria falar, que você _quer_ ser auror?"

O moreno parou para pensar. E, de fato, era verdade. Era sempre gostaria, mesmo com a liberdade que ele citara momentos antes. Mas agora, o verbo poderia ser modificado. O verbo poderia se transformar em algo mais palpável, porque o sonho era palpável. No quinto ano, quando McGonagall lhe perguntou o que ele queria ser, havia uma guerra, havia Voldemort e havia obrigações como aluno e herói. Não passava de um sonho distante, algo que poderia não ser realizado.

Mas isso tudo acabou, e agora tudo o que restava para Harry Potter fazer, era o que lhe vinha à mente.

Uma mão em seu ombro o tirou de seus pensamentos.

"Você pode fazer o que quiser. Você tem esse direito. Sempre teve".

A mão de Harry cobriu a de Luna e a apertou ligeiramente, como num agradecimento sem palavras. Ela sorriu, e perguntou novamente:

"O que você quer fazer da vida, Harry Potter?"

Um sorriso.

"Eu quero ser um auror".

Os olhos de ambos então se voltaram para o chão de pedra, da mesma maneira como Harry estava antes da chegada de Luna, e só foi quebrado quando palavras meio inseguras do moreno ecoaram pelo corredor.

"Eu posso fazer o que eu quiser, Luna?"

"Você pode fazer o que quiser, Harry".

Dedos então seguraram o queixo da garota e a viraram para o amigo ao lado. Antes que ela pudesse perguntar se havia algo errado, os lábios de Harry Potter encostaram-se nos seus para um breve e inseguro beijo. Antes que ela pudesse sequer pensar no que ocorria, ele se afastou.

"Posso fazer isso também?"

Luna, um pouco surpresa pelo ocorrido, simplesmente sorriu. Levou suas mãos ao rosto de Harry e lhe retirou os óculos.

"Já disse que você pode fazer tudo o que quiser, Harry".[

Tudo o que você quiser, Harry.

**X**

Uma carta em papel pardo foi entregue n'A Toca por uma enorme coruja cinza, e havia o símbolo do ministério. Harry sentiu-se sem ar, e apenas sentou-se, antes de abrir a carta. Sua demora fez com que Ron perdesse a paciência e retirasse o envelope de suas mãos.

Fez as honras de dizer em voz alta o conteúdo que havia na carta:

_Prezado senhor Harry James Potter, é com imensa honra que o Ministério da Magia tem o prazer em anunciar que sua inscrição para ingressar no Treinamento de Aurores, criado e provido pelo Departamento de Aurores, foi aceita._

E não precisava ler mais nada. Abraçou Harry com força, assim como todos os outros, e o moreno, o herói, apenas voltou a se sentar, respirando fundo e sorrindo abertamente.

Tudo o que você quiser, Harry.

* * *

**N/A.: ** Era melhor na minha cabeça. Acho que a Luna o ajudaria a resolver esse problema, e espero que a cena do beijo não tenha ficado muito forçada, mas eu realmente fiquei feliz por ter encaixado. Outra coisa, eu acho que você precisa se inscrever e fazer um teste de aptidão para fazer o treinamento de aurores, porque, né, não é só você fazer um concurso X e então passar e ser feliz. Embora é necessário fazer o teste de conhecimento geral, também.

Fiquei tanto tempo sem publicar uma fanfic que decidi que, quando eu voltasse a postar, seria uma fanfic que eu estava trabalhando há seis meses. Bem, eu não a terminei ainda, como é possível notar em minha ausência de meses, mas concluí que se eu tivesse de postar uma fic antes dessa, que está me dando muito trabalho, então que fosse a da Abra, mesmo. Espero que tenha gostado, então s2

Será que foi destino eu ter pegado justo você? Como se fosse um ritual eu te dar a primeira fanfic que escrevo, no ano? Sinceramente, eu espero que sim.

**Reviews! E quem só favoritar a fic, recebe PM de presente :3**


End file.
